filmcowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Olympus
'''Gods of Olympus '''is a FilmCow video about a man named Dave (although other characters insist on referring to him as Reginald) who is forced to perform a series of tasks in order to get the golden ladder so that Zeus can get down from an incredibly high pillar. Plot The video begins with Dave walking into a room, where he meets Hades, who insists on calling him Reginald. Dave asks him if he is in the right place for the job interview, but Hades avoids the question and takes him to Zeus. Zeus asks Dave if he is worthy of the almost fatal quest that he has in store for him, but Dave says that he was meant to be at an interview for a management job. Zeus ignores him however, stating that his quest is to retrieve the golden ladder so that he may get down from a high pillar that he somehow ended up on. Hades tells Dave that's not even the best part of the quest and Zeus continues, telling Dave that he will fight a dragon, a kraken and some giant bees. He also tells Dave that he must be quick because the blood is draining from his head. Hades then takes Dave to Athena and informs him that she will be guiding him the rest of the way. Athena says that they're going to fight a dragon and "beat the crap out of it". She goes on to say that she "took some weird pills and has no idea what's going on". They go to a field and Athena says that she thought that there was a dragon there. Reginald says that he's going to go home, but Athena tells him that Zeus is going to be angry because the dragon was always his favorite part of a quest. She then suggests that she stabs Dave with her spear so that it looks like he fought a dragon, but Dave tells her that that isn't a good plan. She also asks if he wants to make out. Dave then meets a man and asks if he knows how to get back to the highway, but the man calls him Reginald and asks where Athena is. Dave tells him that he left because "things were getting weird", before realizing that the man has a fish tail instead of legs and saying that things look "pretty weird" here too. The man reveals that he is Poseidon and that he is supposed to release a kraken. He also explains that up ahead, there is a "guy with goat legs and a magic sorta flute" who is going to release a hoard of giant bees. Dave asks if he can forfeit the quest, but Poseidon says that it wouldn't be wise. Dave then asks if he can just buy a ladder from Home Depot and paint it yellow. Poseidon says yes and that that's what they did for their quest. Dave returns to Zeus with a ladder, who congratulates him and gives him a gift certificate to the Cracker Barrel as a reward. Cast * Jason Steele as Dave, Zeus and Athena * Chris Alex as Hades and Poseidon Trivia * Gods of Olympus is included in the FilmCow Master Collection. * Gods of Olympus has three cards in The Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars card game: Reginald, Athena and Zeus. Category:Videos